This invention relates to holders and in particular to a holder for holding coiled articles such as a coil of wire. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a coiled article holder especially adapted for assisting in dispensing of the article from the coil as needed.
Devices for holding and storing coiled articles such as for example wire or hose exist and range from horizontally mounted pegs and platforms over which the coiled article is placed to boxes or cartons having a centrally located aperture from which the article is withdrawn. These devices either do not provide for any dispensing assist or are not reuseable such as in the case of a cardboard or paper board shipping carton typically used to ship and dispense electrical wire products.
Further, present reel type holders and dispensers such as those typically used to hold and dispense hoses are limited to use with only highly flexible articles such as hoses and are not easily transported and cannot easily dispense stiffer articles such as electrical wire. To the contrary, most such reel type holders are intended either to be permanently mounted or are so large that their portability is restricted.